gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Doomsday Heist
? }} The Doomsday Heist is a three-partInformation taken from this GTAForums thread. Heist sequence introduced to Grand Theft Auto Online in the Doomsday Heist Update. Description Unlike previous heists, preparation jobs are completed seamlessly in open Freeroam lobbies and players now have the option to take shortcuts in the preparation. Crews that have taken possession of preparation assets are advertised to the public lobby and can be subject to hostile attack from other crews needing the same equipment or just wanting to interfere in the player's work. Whilst many preparation jobs are able to be completed alone, teamwork is still recommended to combat hostile PvP action. Preparation and setup jobs may be completed in any order within each Act. Act 1: The Data Breaches Dead Courier (Lester) Preparation: Paramedic Equipment *Go to Mount Gordo *Steal the Ambulance *Lose the Cops *Deliver the Ambulance to the Facility. Prep Complete - Ambulance delivered. Setup: Dead Courier ;Team 1: Paramedics *Get into the Ambulance. *Go to LS County Coroners. *Enter LS County Coroners. *Search the bodies. *Go to the Coroner's office. *Download the data from the laptop. *Exit LS County Coroners. *Regroup in the Savage ;Team 2: Recovery *Go to the scouting point. *Wait for the helicopter to get closer. *Follow the helicopter. *Steal the intel. *Steal the Savage. *Go to LS County Coroners. *Wait for the paramedic team. *Wait for your team to get into the Savage *Deliver the Savage to the drop off. *Lose the Cops Setup Passed. Signal Intercepts Preparation: Deluxos Setup: Signal Intercepts Rewards Trade price for the Deluxo. Server Farm Preparation: Akula Setup: Server Farm Rewards Trade price for the Akula. Heist: The Data Breaches Elite Challenges Complete in 5:30 minutes 78 kills No deaths Video Act 2: The Bogdan Problem Avenger Preparation: Keycards Setup: Avenger Rescue ULP Preparation: ULP Intel Setup: Rescue ULP Rewards Trade price for the Avenger. Salvage Hard Drives Preparation: Riot Control Van Setup: Salvage Hard Drives Rewards Trade price for the RCV. Submarine Recon Preparation: Strombergs Preparation: Torpedo ECU Setup: Submarine Recon Rewards Trade price for the Stromberg. Heist: The Bogdan Problem Elite Challenges Complete in under 15 minutes 5% vehicle damage or less (Avenger) No deaths Act 3 The Doomsday Scenario Rescue Agent 14 Preparation: Marked Cash Preparation: Recon Setup: Rescue Agent 14 Escort ULP Preparation: Chernobog Setup: Escort ULP Rewards Trade price for the Chernobog. Barrage Preparation: Barrage Setup: Barrage Rewards Trade price for the Barrage. Khanjali Preparation: Test Site Intel Setup: Khanjali Rewards Trade price for the TM-02 Khanjali. Air Defenses Preparation: Onboard Computer Setup: Air Defenses Rewards Trade price for the Volatol. Heist: The Doomsday Scenario Elite Challenges Rewards Trade price for the Thruster. References Soundtrack A new soundtrack was mixed for the Doomsday Heist. The soundtrack was created by Oh No and features stems reused and remixed from the original Heists Update to reflect the heists in operation. Three different variations appear, each of which have 2 separate alternative versions which play exclusively during setup work. Category:Heists